The Bet
by SmutWithStory
Summary: After Dawn brings back a female date and makes a throwaway comment, the boys agree to a bet. They end up having fun with each other, exploring and discovering things about themself. Slash/Brothercest.


Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky stared at the girl that Dawn had brought home, the two girls' hands intertwined. The new girl stood a head higher than Dawn, her hair dyed bright blue other than the brown roots beginning to show.

Ricky narrowed his eyes at Dawn in confusion. "You're going on a date? With her?" he asked incredulously, nodding his head towards the blue-haired stranger.

Dawn looked at the girl. "Go wait in the kitchen, I'll be ready soon." The girl gave a resigned shrug before leaving the room. Her eyes focused on her brothers. "Yes, I am going on a date with her," she replied. "Any problems with that?"

"I mean..." Nicky trailed off. "You do know that she's a she right?"

"Of course I know that," Dawn scowled.

"Yeah," Dicky added. "What about Mack or Joey? Did you even like them, if you like a girl now?"

"I liked them, I really did." Dawn shrugged. "But I like her as well. Besides, you're only jealous that I can get a girl to date me easier than you can."

The boys immediately spluttered their protests as Dawn grinned, satisfied with herself. "Now, I have a date to get to. See you later." Dawn went into the kitchen, leaving within moments with her date beside her.

The door closed and the house was left in a brief silence. Dicky was the first to speak. "What does she mean that she can a date easier than us?" he asked.

"I know," Nicky said, his tone half-offended. "I can cook, girls love that." In his head he could easily get a girlfriend with ease, if he ever wanted to.

"Exactly," Ricky replied. "And I'm smart and nice, any worthwhile girl would appreciate that."

"And my dick is massive, all girls want that," Dicky bragged to his brothers' horror.

While the three had shared a bedroom all their lives, and heard all of the noises that came with this, any sights or discussion were never known.

Ricky gave a deep sigh. "Firstly, that was far too much information Dicky. Second, a large penis won't help you get a date, it will only help you on the date. Thirdly, I highly doubt you even have an above average penis." Ricky knew from years of listening that a majority of boys claimed they had oversized genitals.

"Oh yeah!" Dicky countered. "I bet it's bigger than yours. I better its the biggest out of all of us," he added looking at an amused Nicky.

Nicky's face changed to shocked, then to adamant acceptance. "Ok, how do we even find out?" he questioned.

Dicky used a simple voice, as though talking to a young child. "First, we get hard. Then we measure. Biggest wins."

"Wins what?" Ricky asked. "Why are talking like this is some sort of competition?"

Dicky waved his hand dismissively. "You're only saying that because you know you'd lose."

Nicky raised his spoke, the hesitation clear. "If this was a competition... what would the winner get?"

Dicky gave a large grin. "How about we make this interesting then." He tapped his chin in thought before smirking. "Person with the smallest dick gives a blowjob to whoever has the biggest?"

Both Ricky and Nicky blushed, a deep and bright red on their cheeks. Nicky had never been involved in any blowjobs that weren't seen from online videos, while Ricky's only experience was the tales from the boys in the locker room.

His cheeks still red, Nicky asked, "And what about whoever is second?"

Dicky gave an uncaring shrug. "Won't be, you figure it out."

Ricky looked between the two in disbelief. "Why are talking like this is happening?" he yelled.

"Hey, you want to miss out on the chance of a blowjob, you go ahead," Dicky mocked.

Nicky and Ricky looked at each other, having a mental conversation. Eventually both were overcome by their hormones. "Nobody's going to find out?" Ricky asked.

"I won't tell anyone," Dicky confirmed.

Dicky was given a somewhat apprehensive look by the other two, but they both nodded and the three headed up to their shared bedroom.

Dicky closed the door behind them at sat idly on his bed. "Someone get a ruler then," Dicky ordered.

Nicky gave a knowing glance to Ricky, who walked over a pulled a ruler out of his school backpack.

Nicky refused to meet anyone's eyes as they gathered in a circle. "Everyone ready?" he asked hesitantly, his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans.

The other two nodded and they all pulled their trousers off, throwing them into the corner of the room. Dicky was left a pair of loose fitting red boxers, Nicky was wearing black boxer-briefs, and Ricky was left in a pair of tighty whities.

"Ok," Ricky muttered, more to himself than the others. He took a breath and avoided eye contact as he pulled at his flaccid penis, a short, trimmed amount of blond hair at the base. He gripped it tightly and began to roll his hand over the exposed head, feeling it harden in his grasp, and noticed that Nicky and Dicky were following suit.

Dicky smirked smugly as he pulled his boxers down completely, kicking them into the corner of his room. He gave a brief look at Ricky's hardening penis and grinned to himself, already confident that his dick was the biggest in the room. He pulled at his penis with well practiced ease, watching as it rapidly rose to its fully erect stage.

Nicky blatantly stared at his brothers as they pleasured themselves, comparing Ricky's rimmed pubic hair and average penis, to Dicky's untamed bush and long penis. He broke out of his trance and began to stroke his own semi-hard penis.

Within minutes of the boys starting, their penises were erect, proudly pointing away from them. "Ready?" Dicky asked, pulling the ruler from Ricky's hand. The two others nodded and Dicky pressed the ruler alongside his erection, lining up his engorged head against the ruler's measurements. "Just over 6 inches," he bragged proudly.

He passed the ruler along to Nicky. Nicky could already tell that Dicky's dick was the larger of the two, but repeated the measuring on his own penis. "Almost 6," he said neutrally. He definitely wasn't getting sucked, but only time would tell if would have to suck.

He gave the ruler to Ricky, who was biting his lower lip with nervousness. He took a calming breath and measured, before sighing deeply. "5.5," he admitted.

Dicky laughed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the pile of clothes, leaving his defined chest exposed. "Looks like little Ricky gets my big Dicky," he boasted, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Ricky reluctantly got on his knees at the foot of the bed, and looked up to where Dicky was presenting his penis above him. He waited a few seconds before asking, "Are you serious about this?"

Dicky nodded eagerly. "A deal's a deal," he replied, before looking at Nicky who was now idly stroking himself at the scene unfolding, all pretence of subtlety gone. "What you going to do Nicky?"

Nicky's cheeks flushed at the attention. "Well, it would be a shame to let this-" he gestured to his erection with his free hand- "go to waste. And I can't get rid of it outside this room, so I figured I'd stay here and deal with it."

Dicky gave him a knowing smile before shrugging. "Be our guest. Enjoy the show."

He repositioned himself further away from the bed, pushing his penis towards Ricky. "Get to it," he ordered impatiently.

Ricky looked at the dick before him before giving the head a few experimental licks, swirling his tongue around it, darting over the slit. He was vaguely aware that Nicky was directly behind him, furiously masturbating as he watched.

Dicky was obviously near his end, his hard dick leaking copious amount of precum, the warm liquid running down his shaft and onto Ricky's tongue.

Ricky decided to take it further, opening his mouth wide and sliding his moth down, devouring it whole, gagging as it hit the back of his throat, Dicky's pubic bush ticking his nose.

Dicky moaned loudly as Ricky found a rhythm; up and down, up and down, licking it from base to head. Behind Ricky, Nicky was panting heavily as his eyes went from Dicky's engulfed dick to Ricky's barely covered ass.

Overcome by lust, Nicky released hold of his dick and slipped his hands into Ricky's underwear, quickly pulling them down and revealing his round ass. Ricky tried to turn around in shock only for Dicky to grab him roughly by the head, slamming him back onto his dick, which he resumed to suck.

Dicky gave a guttural moan as Ricky's tongue ran from his head, down the shaft before settling around his base. Dicky ran his fingers through Ricky's blond hair, holding his head in place as he began to thrust into the blond boy's mouth.

Ricky worked in tandem with the thrusts, throwing his head forward as Dicky thrust. Within the minute Dicky's body had began to tense and Ricky looked up to see heavy beads of sweat on his brother's bare torso.

Dicky's body lurched forwards and Ricky's waiting mouth was filled with thick, goopy, liquid which slid down his throat causing him to cough. Ricky waited until Dicky had finished thrusting and collapsed backwards on the bed before he got up and recovered his clothes from the discarded pile. "Now that all that deal is concluded, I'll be trying to forget this whole situation." Ricky's face was a bright red, other than the white cum that dribbles down his chin. He left the room quickly, refusing to make eye contact with either of his brothers.

Nicky continued to pump himself, his attention on Ricky's ass until it was out of view where he turned his attention to Dicky, whose dick was now softening, a trail of his cum running down it into his pubes, his body covered by layers of sweat as he panted on the bed.

"Enjoy the show?" Dicky asked, once he had regained his breath. He made no attempt to cover himself up from Nicky's eyes.

Nicky let out a pitiful noise of affirmation as he nodded, his grasp still wrapped around his penis.

Dicky grinned lustfully. "Let me give you a hand," he muttered deeply. He gently took hold of Nicky's hand and pulled it away, replacing it with his own hand.

He rolled his hand over the dick carefully, picking up speed as his brother's breath became laboured.

Nicky, in contrast to Dicky's low moans, let out a high pitched cry as he came, spraying Dicky with watery cum as legs buckled.

"Glad you enjoyed that," Dicky laughed, picking up his clothes and throwing Nicky's towards him.

It was hours later when Dawn returned to the house from her date and asked curiously, "So, what did you guys get up to?"

The three boys eyed each other briefly. "Nothing," they answered simultaneously.


End file.
